


Hell No

by etoilechat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fucked Up, Incest, Multi, Urination
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 谁在操谁？





	Hell No

**有什么不对劲。**

尼禄和但丁接吻的时候，蓝眼睛往上抬，在凌乱的银发间显出圆滚滚的形状，里头的亮光直勾勾冲着那张不同寻常的脸照过去。

并没有什么明显得让人能够察觉的地方，但丁这张脸即便是化成灰他也有认得的自信，包括那个像是被剪坏的糟糕发型，浅得像冰一样的蓝眼睛，不修边幅的风格，挺拔而锐利的轮廓。天，他的笑声也和以往的千百个夜晚一样。——但丁发现了他的走神，左侧的臂膀把他挟紧一些，以熟捻的吻技把他中断的思绪带往情欲的渊谷。那双稚嫩的眼睛一下子眯紧了，柔软的舌尖往外探，热烈地回应，在热吻中索爱。

还是……尼禄小心翼翼地瞥但丁一眼，在这个吻将要消逝的时候主动地勾住了那个结实的肩膀，磨蹭着把自己身上的衣物全部解下来，动作迅速，迫切，带了寻常难觅的热切和羞赧。如果但丁刺破了这一点，他准会把一箩筐的脏话泼洒到这间旅店房间里，掩盖住脸上炽热滚烫的红晕。

但是没有。

往常应该有吗？尼禄模模糊糊地回忆，发现所有可供参考的线索、痕迹、相关的记忆，都弥散在了暧昧的氛围中。那根半埋在他后穴的手指一发力戳刺，他就抛开了这样的思索，纵情地呻吟出声，这个老家伙找他的敏感点总是找得这样准。虽然他不知道是不是自己的问题，他虽然被操透了，但是还没有找过别人呢，魔物就更不会了。

那些手指，尼禄绷紧了大腿，在猛烈的快感中抽噎起来，它们把他操得这样好，像是完全掌握了他身体的反应，迅速而灵巧地把他带向了高潮的边际。甚至还要更多。汗湿的痕迹顺着他的额角淌下，这个漂亮宝贝的蓝眼睛已经失神了，半张着的嘴唇偶尔溢出几声黏糊的叫床声，机械臂磕在床板上，发出伶仃的声响。他的身体像是完全靠向了但丁的，随着舒张不定的快感浪潮搏动。

但丁没有抱着尼禄，即便他几乎大半个手掌都塞进了尼禄的身体里，精准地操纵着这具依顺于爱欲的躯体。尼禄的指甲几乎都要嵌进但丁的肩头了，一般来说，情至酣时，他俩的身体都会胶着在一块，即便尼禄的脑子已经溺死在感官的刺激中，经年养成的本能反应仍然在提醒他缺失的部分。要是这样再放久一些， 他就要醒转了。但是但丁没有，他的身体仍然和那具滚烫年轻的身体保持着一段距离，覆下的额发把他此刻的神情遮蔽了，一段阴影横贯在他和尼禄之间，闪动的银发上仿佛垂坠着无数水滴，他在爱欲的熔岩中形同湿透，像是随时就会抽身而退的，格格不入的玩意。

又一声低笑。或许是认为尼禄已经被快感折磨得足够久了，又或者是这样僵持得足够久就会萌生出不同往常的、会带来破灭性打击的可能性，但丁以一阵不留情面的、针对敏感区的揉按把尼禄送上了高潮。

余潮纷纷扬扬地来了，在剧烈的颤抖中尼禄突然想起，但丁一般不会这样细致地照顾他，指奸会是前戏的一种，但送他上高潮的从来只有那根阴茎。他想不起不是骑在但丁阳具上面抵达的情潮，他根本没印象。该死的，但丁今天这是在干什么。但丁今天怎么还和他一样也提前来到了这个老地方（提前一个小时，尼禄会好好地准备自己）。情欲得到缓解后，人的（或者无论什么物种的）脑子都会比寻常灵便得多——这些，他连着那个缺失的拥抱一同想起了，莫名的心悸袭击了他。什么，到底是什么发生了。魔界？新的危机？他和维吉尔的情感出了问题？尼禄从来没有这样的感觉，今天是第一回，如此，如此强烈的疏离感。难道面前的是镜魔吗，他应该启动机械臂把面前的这个生物送到天花板上么？他承认自己做不到，在那样美妙绝伦的性爱以后，没有确凿的证据，他没办法下手。特别是对着这张脸。

——尼禄抬起脸，和但丁对视。探求的、几乎是惶恐的神色埋藏在他的瞳仁深处，他在希冀什么，或在等待什么被赋予。这一次他还是看不清但丁的神态，轻柔的嘘声从那双倾诉爱语嘴唇中探出，紧跟着的是一个吻，干瘪，坚硬而冰凉，不同于任何一个他们之间的吻。但尼禄已然像是明白所有般地愣怔了，不安盘旋了这样久，在这样的抚慰下却轻而易举地消散了，不剩分毫。尼禄带着一点新奇的心情，安躺在柔软的被褥和但丁的怀抱之间。

几乎是在下一秒，他的安逸荡然无存。

但丁粗暴地攥了几下他刚刚射完的阴茎，支起腰就骑在了他身上。

“什么……操？”

尼禄不是没有想过但丁在他身下——好吧，现在是身上，随便了，他的大脑甚至和更多的表达惊恐的脏话产生了不兼容——张开双腿的模样，征服一个情人如他，光是这样的想法就能让胜负欲旺盛的男孩暗自亢奋。但尼禄却总是被性事中但丁不同往常的模样震摄，多少个夜晚，他们在糟乱的被褥上共眠，有如暴风雨下的羔羊与雄狮。血是一样的血，模样也差不太多，次日醒来，一同挤在盥洗室里头刷牙的时候，他会忍不住偷偷打量但丁。他不是没有察觉，但总感到无法表述，似乎在表面这些微的差异以外，仍然有什么藏在那双波澜不惊（有时是微微笑着的）的蓝眼睛之下，让描述和叙事变得不可能。一座冰山的虚影漂浮在但丁的后背，那像是沉重得无法移除，相识的时日已经难以计数，在圣城和救世主一战后的合影业已泛起微黄，消融的冰水偶尔如雨般使他在良夜里变得不善言辞，事务所里彻夜通明的灯火闪耀在冰山不规则而难以捉摸的折面上。事主，两个事主，都心知肚明。

但今夜的但丁，有什么变了，或许是很多变了。除了胯上的这个人影，多余的东西尼禄都看不到。凉爽的汗滴溅在他的下腹，尼禄抬起了眼睛，如入魔般的视线胶着在面前的景象上——但丁紧绷的腹肌，因为猛烈的起伏而变得锐利异常的腿筋。但丁全身的重量都压在了尼禄的骨盆上，他的全部在一次比一次猛烈的撞击中向尼禄袭来，力度重得仿佛要让第一次体验这种快感的年轻人分崩离析，或是让深埋在他身体里的炽热性器齐根断裂。尼禄大汗淋漓，身体里的柔情、困惑和不知所措都随着这般狂乱的动作被压榨而出，他的手几乎要聚成爪子，虎口扣在那难以掌控的胯骨上，勉为其难地配合着但丁的节奏，气喘得话都说不出。这是他第一次以这样的形式与但丁交合，以往只会进入他的半魔如今在被他进入，他努力睁着眼睛摄录当前的景象，却总是被汹涌的浪潮淹没。像遭难的人被抛到浅滩上，长期的海上漂流已是他干渴难耐，身边却没有半滴可以解渴的水。空气里有盐的味道，他眼睛里有盐的味道，他的身上有盐的味道，他身体里的盐也源源涌出向着承受者的体内，愿你降临，愿…尼禄的意识中断了，他弓起腰猛抖了好几下，手指几乎嵌进那柔韧的腰部肌肉里。但愿我不要哭，他摔回床铺里头，瞳孔扩散开来，澄澈的灯光在里面静静摇曳，他吸了吸鼻子，继续想：但愿我不要像但丁那个老家伙一样在射精之后泪流，太逊了，这点我不想像他。

恬静的光晕映在他眼眶里的那层水膜上，缤纷绚烂，有着七彩的虹光，亦如此柔和。夜晚变得明亮，千万盏灯火在窗外旋转，其中最明亮的一盏就在他的怀中，仍矗立着，低垂的目光里，一段脉脉含情的沉默与他共享。一个形象变得完整，以前缺失了一半的但丁的形象，仿佛在此夜完整。他像是拥有了这个半魔，或是更多——头一次，他注视着但丁的脸，感到一切非比寻常，感到他拥有整个世界。他仍然不能分辨他所不明白的事情，幸福感使他眩晕，嘴唇张张合合，而没有一个字或者一个名字被他泄露。

这样就是结束了吗？良久，尼禄的呼吸平复下来，稳定的韵律在他的身体里鸣响，幻梦一样的时刻从他的指尖脱离，回归到夜晚本身。他的指腹仍然能够摩挲在那温热柔韧的腰部肌肉上，怅然若失的情绪一下子变得模糊，难以感应。他朝但丁咧嘴笑了一笑，年轻人的笑，很松散，傻乎乎的，或许自知，但愿意放纵涌泉般的欣悦。他的余光瞥见了但丁还在勃起的阳具，难为情地眨了眨眼，不知道该主动提供一个手活、还是等待自己再次勃起。当然，要先询问，他鼓起一点勇气，胃里痒痒的，音节悄然躲藏在声带的末端。

“还不赖。”

低沉的称赞却轻而易举地击碎了年轻人的尝试，尼禄感到有些不甘，怎么说出第一句话的不是他，他可以说出多么好的话啊。但难以否认的是，对他来说，或许少有比这更好的话语，证据就是他卷土重来的情欲：汹涌澎湃，光是开始在身体里积蓄的那一刻就使他感受到了绝望和恐惧，他不知道任何真正的纾解。他的夜晚第二次碎裂了，飘飘忽忽的憧憬和情愫四散而去，他重新挤进自我的躯壳，触感无比强烈的阴茎占据了他大部分的注意力。他又在流汗了。

一直高悬在他怀里的但丁弯下了身，腰部流畅的肌肉群蜿蜒堆积出柔软的形状，年轻人如昆虫标本一般滞缓，仿佛被钉住的不是但丁而是他，他爱欲的对象仿佛终于从耀眼的亮光中现身。细节，然后是更多的细节，他的吐息有霜雪般的严寒，破晓时分熹微的光凝在他的眼睫，然后尼禄看见他的脸，听见——尼禄无论何时都全神贯注地等待着。

**“还不错，看来我做得很到位。不过话说回来，尼禄，我有那么像但丁吗？”**

几乎难以成声的嘶吼在尼禄的胸腔爆发，健壮的臂膀鼓涨出青筋，一场刻意为之的欺诈夺走了他的温顺，如果不是如冰面破碎一般的悲伤使他难以动弹，他魔化后的掌爪早已撕裂了仍包裹着他的、看似无害而柔软的腰胯，他的视野中失去了焦点，仿佛不去见证，此刻就不是真实，只要进行一定程度的逃避，最终这个老家伙会像平日里一样轻轻刮一下他的发顶，跟他说这是一场玩笑。骗子。骗子。骗子。

如果他不是但丁，他是谁。

另一个他不愿承认或思考的事实浮出了水面，伴随着他的床伴更加激烈的扭胯动作，他窥见了残酷的进驻。他早该想到，甚至在更早之前维吉尔吻他的时候就想到。无法消化的残忍使他上气不接下气地喘息着，像是被猛烈的快感凌迟，他没有办法不在这样的动作中得到快乐，他没有办法否认这接纳了他的乐土。他没有办法否认他自己，更没有办法否认他的父亲。湿透的鬓发下，尼禄的冷汗仍在涔涔淌下，转嫁到维吉尔身上的庞大爱欲使他自身支离破碎，他在操自己的父亲，他的身体像活鱼一样在床板上弹跳，使这场针对他的杀戮更加声势浩荡。维吉尔手里没有刀，却比手里有刀时更使他痛苦，他已分不清他的挣扎是为了逃脱，还是从这剧痛与狂乱交杂的性爱中得到更多。龟头每一下顶压到维吉尔的直肠深处，都仿佛能使这一段紧窄的肠道延展出符合他的形状，维吉尔压低了身体，好整以暇地骑着他的鸡巴猛操自己。从今往后他失去了父亲，失去了有父亲时能够浅浅存留在心底的童稚。眼泪盈满了他的眼眶，抽泣和呻吟的声音交替着从喉管里迸溅。

尼禄咬着牙，颤抖的嘴唇间只能看见严密咬合的白齿，这是拒绝，也是撕咬。他不知道自己是否能够吞咽下这个时刻，或者在事后自行消化，但如果他什么也不做，他就是被蚕食的一方。像兽一样的低嗥不时盖过了交合的声音，错乱的气息在他的齿缝如拉锯一样地响。维吉尔的蓝眼睛悬在他的上方，分秒不落地审视，变幻莫测的兴味时而涌起，时而如水波退却。片片鳞甲已经霸占了维吉尔面部的边缘，漆黑，在目光之中泛出幽蓝的光泽，短促干燥的气息铺洒在尼禄的额间。他们离得这样近。

年轻人的躯壳猛然蜷缩，热泪在这阵突如其来的颤栗中簌簌奔流，他的冠头充分膨起，再冰冷的氛围也无损维吉尔体内炙热的温度。尼禄要射精了，但他不想射精，至少不是在这里，至少不是在此地，他想起但丁曾在性事过程中和他共享的半颗巧克力，按在维吉尔腰间的手指瑟缩，他的牙齿松懈了，记忆中巧克力浆液的质感顺着他喉管滑下，半声悲鸣迅速藏匿进更遥远的夜晚。

他告诉维吉尔不要，他的眼睛映出的那个虚假的影像终于失去效力，假扮作但丁的另一位半魔，此刻在他眼中磊落地割离开去。尼禄拒绝的话语一声比一声高，一声比一声凶恶。他掏空了二十年来学会的装腔作势的手段，却未能镇压腹腔下的强烈快感。或者换来分毫的怜悯，或者是哪怕轻缓了些许的动作。他的父轻而易举地拉扯开他紧握的手，洁白的肌肉上印满堆叠的红指印。他的父把他的手缓缓摊开，从每一个动作细节都轻柔细致，足以让人忘怀此刻激烈的性交。他的父使床架吱呀作响，也使他哀嚎不断，但当他的父将那投敌的手掌拉向唇边时，他仿佛抵达了一片纯洁的疆土。

维吉尔有一句话言说，尼禄透过溢流在他手指上的吐息读出：我爱你。

白灼的浆液从维吉尔臀缝间淅沥渗出，把尼禄的盆骨也染得脏污，两次高潮的精液量都巨大得超乎想象，几乎把腹部撑起一个弧度，到底不知道是分别受了何等的刺激才达成这个效果。维吉尔的嘴边有冰冷的暧昧，眼睛却亮得惊人，半点不改其摄人的本性。他轻轻捏那手掌，轻轻放下，“需要我提醒你吗，你可以魔人化。不必这样挣扎，我于心不忍。”他的孩子睁开了眼睛，迷茫掺杂了几分惨淡，但异样的倔强进驻了这双眼睛，使他在高潮后的虚弱中牢牢盯着维吉尔不放。这是他对自我的回护。

维吉尔转而抚摸他的脸，腰胯的动作在蛮横地继续，以尼禄半软的阴茎凌乱地刺激身体——他怎么还没有高潮，尼禄呜咽了一声，抬臂捂住脸。一道温热的溅流沾湿他的前胸，呼喊着维吉尔姓名的嗓音陡然拔高，他不可置信般地大瞪着眼睛看他父亲把阴茎压在他腹肌上射精。他软倒在床上，当然不纯粹为这画面，更为他那已经分不出是何种感官的阴茎颤抖不停，灼热的感觉在尿道深处呼之欲出。

他尿了他爸一肚子，维吉尔紧致的下腹以肉眼可见的速度膨胀起来，压抑的腥臭味浸染了床铺。但丁还有不到一刻钟的时间就要到达，而明显知道这一点的维吉尔迅速从他身上翻了下来，零碎的腥液滴在尼禄身上，但像是完全没造成影响，他开始穿戴。尼禄甚至看不清楚维吉尔用了什么魔法让身上恢复干爽，就像那个该死的发胶手。或者没有用。他不敢再看那个方向，光着屁股就冲进了房间自带的卫生间，连维吉尔穿戴齐整、从窗边一跃而下的背影也没来得及赶上。

  
但丁一般迟到，偶尔只迟到半刻钟，他期待尼禄脸上憧憬的神色，期待转眼即逝的欢乐，为此给自己添上这一周一次的麻烦也不足惜。他有一个专门的理由，用来劝谏自己百忙之中多订一杯草莓奶昔，这个理由也时常被他用在诱导自己走进与青年的良夜中。

今天有什么不同了。尼禄看见他时的第一个眼神是解脱，而不是惯见的欣喜。尼禄坐在床沿，双手交握，床上洁净而不染微尘，他的眼睛朝但丁发送了一段但丁无法破译的电码。年长者眉峰微皱，一个玩味的笑却骨碌碌地在他脸上滚过，他神色自若地倚在洞开的窗台边上，正要言说，一阵风撩动了窗帘。

但丁的鼻翼鼓了鼓，明亮的的光点在他的眼球上积聚，他笑得露出了两侧犬齿，玩笑变成了一句陈述。

“维吉尔来过。”

尼禄挠了挠后脑勺，像是对但丁的神色变化浑然不觉。他站起来时已和但丁一样高，用着咕哝般的嗓音更改了今晚的邀约内容。

“我们去喝酒吧。”

补充。

“喝威士忌。”

**Author's Note:**

> 当晚，但丁对醉醺醺的尼禄透露，你父亲很担心你的男性气概，天天担心，夜夜担心，现在可算好了。


End file.
